


Late Night At The Workshop

by STIKER123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Mechanics, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: After slaving away at it for so long, Winry finds herself unsatisfied when her latest creation breaks on her before its use was served. Fortunately, a late visit from one of her customers may be able to work things out for both of them.
Relationships: Winry Rockbell/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Late Night At The Workshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaddleBuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/gifts).



There was a clattering in the back of the workshop that Winry owned, excitement and eagerness making her knock things over as she was finally ready to try out her latest project. It was embarrassing really that she had been working on such a thing but for all the long night she has had working away (even in spite of her love for machines and tools) in her workshop could lead to some frustrations, such was why she created a "remedy" for such an issue and was why she was stripping off from the waist down and sitting herself in her workbench.

"Alright, time to test it out" she thought to herself as she pulled the device to be between her legs, holding up a remote and pressing a button. Two mechanised arms jutted up from the contraption and seized hold of Winry's thighs to hold them apart before another add-on of her latest project started to come into view with a whirring. She bit her lip at the sight of the phallic shaped machine, feeling it prod against her already drenched pussy and she lifted her shaking hand again to press the button on the control and it was clear that through all her toils and troubles, her project was a success.

"It's working!" She gasped as the phallic shaped contraption pushed itself into her pussy, pistons pushing and pulling it like steady thrusts as the arms of the machine held Winry's legs secure in the air and she leaned back on the workbench as she moaned. For all her toils and troubles her project was a success, all to create a machine that would fuck her. It was a great idea in Winry's mind as she leaned back on her arms and let the machine thrust into her.

She felt her pussy grip down on the cold steel and it sent a shiver up her spine from the chill but it felt so good that she didn't really mind the cold, it actually made her tremble with more excitement as she pulled her tube top up over her chest to start massaging her tits. "Mmm, yeah it feels good" she thought to herself as she kneaded her chest and let the mechanical penis thrust deep into her pussy, her walls gripping down around the artificial cock as if it were a real one and she moaned out of delight that she was finally getting some pleasure after her efforts.

"So worth it" Winry thought to herself as she fondled her chest and moaned from the mechanised penis thrusting into her, she could feel it's cold steel fighting against the heat of her vaginal walls in a battle of sensation that made her tremble and moan as she leaned back on the workbench and raised the remote in hand. She messed with a dial on the control before pressing a button which followed with her arm flopping to the side as she moaned louder.

The mechanised cock was thrusting faster into her, harder too as it reached deep into her needy cunt. So many hours of work had gone into this and finally she was getting her reward - a fucking to relieve all of her tensions - but still it wasn't enough so she raised the remote and fiddled with it even more. Winry chewed on her lip as she turned the device up to full power, finger trembling over the button before she sucked in a deep breath and pushed it and she was thrown into a state of something that doesn't have a name as she felt herself pulled to slide onto her back as the steel cock started to batter her pussy.

Twisting, whining and cursing; Winry moaned so indecently as she was fucked intensely by her creation and her face was home to a twisted grin of desire as she even bucked her hips to meet the mind numbing plunges of cold steel into her pussy. It felt incredible, making her efforts seem worth it, but then the machine's whirring started to grow quieter and it began slowing down. This made Winry panic as she started pressing buttons and turning dials.

"No, no no no, nooo" she whined as the machine short circuited, it's power gone and the mechanised penis flopped like a real one, leaving Winry disappointed and unsatisfied as she pouted. "Aw man, all that work for nothing" she whined before shaking her head and deciding she would have to do things the good old fashioned way as her hand dipped between her legs and she ran a finger across her glistening folds.

"It'll have to do" thought to herself as she slowly pushed the digit inside herself, humming as she steadily fingered herself. And after all her hard work too -what a let down - she toiled over the mechanical penis for ages only for it to break on her so quickly? That frustrated her to no end so she masturbated vigorously to not only alleviate that frustration but also get the much needed relief that she had been craving over her nights of hard work. She wanted to make the machine to relax after long evenings but apparently her efforts were in vain.

She still hummed and moaned from her finger, massaging her chest as she touched herself and leaned back on her workbench. She kneaded her breasts and tweaked her nipples while closing one eye and humming, sometimes masturbating was simply the way to go as, though it may not be as satisfying as getting fucked hard, it definitely got the job done as Winry moaned softly while digging a finger deep into her cunt and rubbing her thumb over her clit.

The blonde mechanic laid back flat on the desk as she kept her legs up and apart, touching herself more fervently as she bit her lip. "Mmm, it's good but still not satisfying" she thought to herself before her blue eyes landed on a wrench nearby and a thought crossed her mind; "do I dare do it? I mean I have before but..." She chewed her lip as she reached for her tool, its cold steel making her bare fingers chill and she slowly lowered her hand back between her legs to rub the tool against her clit.

A sharp intake of air was audible around the workshop before a shuddering moan as Winry enjoyed the feeling of metal on her pussy, so much so that she twisted the wrench enough so that she could just push it to part her pussy lips and she moaned again before slowly sliding it inside her. A long moan escaped the mechanic as she laid her head back on the workbench, her hair was splayed a little beneath her as she started to pump the wrench in her pussy. It wasn't at the same pace her broken down creation but it did fill her up more than her finger did so it felt better than simple masturbating.

Winry slowly rolled her hips against the wrench, accidentally kicking her creation to the floor as she parted her legs more while also returning to groping her chest as she moaned a little louder than what her finger caused. But then her voice started to get a little louder as she pumped the wrench faster, pretending that it was a real dick as she fucked herself with it before pushing up on her elbow as she spread her legs even more.

"Come on, just a little longer"'she thought as she had one eye closed still and the second squinted, her hand worked the wrench inside her faster and she felt her pussy clenching a little before suddenly throwing her head back with a shout as she let go the wrench to place her hands against the workbench. She had gotten herself off, fucked herself with a wrench and it made her cum. It did feel good even if there was some embarrassment at doing this as she had only used a wrench like that once before.

Her eyes stared up at the ceiling as her legs quaked, the wrench twitching a little due to her quivering twat and she hummed as her juices ran down her thighs before she laid back on the workbench. It felt good to get herself off but it still seemed unsatisfying after all her hard work she went into making the device that she hoped would fuck her senseless, what a let down.

Winry lamented this for a moment, lost in thought on how to make the next attempt better before suddenly being ripped back to reality as a voice caught her attention, a male voice calling her name and she looked over with wide eyes as you entered the room.

"Winry, you here? I think I forgot something when I made that purchase earlier" you said before pausing as you came across the sight of Winry naked from the waist down with her tits out and a wrench in her pussy. Her eyes were wide as she whimpered from shock before screaming as you did the same thing, spinning to turn around as she covered her indecency with her hands as awkwardness kicked in quickly and filled the atmosphere.

A silence fell between you, neither of you sure what to do as you both kept looking at each other only to quickly face away upon making eye contact. Eventually though you did speak after clearing your throat to say again that you were there as you thought you forgot something earlier that day, you being one of Winry's regulars due to you having a lot of trust in her craft. In response to this, Winry said that she hasn't seen anything that may have been left behind earlier that day, her voice trembling with embarrassment at being caught like this before she saw you staring again.

After another moment of awkward silence you eventually went to leave, quickly saying goodbye only to trip and fall over something which made you groan and Winry went to rush to your side but she still had the wrench inside her and moving made it rub inside her and her legs quaked and she moaned. Her thighs clenched together before she finally removed the wrench, it's handle slick with her juices, before she looked back to you.

You were sat up facing Winry and you had a very clear bulge in your pants, a big one at that and she found herself staring a little with wonder of how big you were. "Wait, why am I thinking of him like that?" She panicked and covered her reddening cheeks but continued staring at your crotch before seeing how you were eyeing her naked areas with particular interest in her pussy as she was still leaking her juices. You and Winry continued to stare at each other before after another moment of awkwardness she spoke up.

"You uh, appear to be having an issue there" she blushed as she pointed to your crotch and you covered your bulge as she looked away, biting her lip as she looked back to you to make a suggestion. You asked what this suggestion was and Winry again looked away for a moment before finally explaining.

"What you saw was very embarrassing and I'd appreciate you not saying anything about it to anyone but I'm still a little turned on right now and considering you're having your own issue...maybe we could help each other?" She suggested and your lips went dry. Was she serious? Was Winry really offering to have sex with you in return for satisfaction and you not telling a soul you found her fucking herself with a wrench.

You did find Winry attractive and it would be awkward to walk home with an erection so...you agreed to her terms and received a small, nervous smile as she backed up to her workbench and sat on it with her legs parting as an invitation for you as you got to your feet and slowly approached her with an uncertain look in both your eyes. When you reached Winry, standing between her legs, you both looked into each other's eyes as your hands slowly rubbed along her thighs as she shuddered firm your touch.

"I-I don't mind if you're rough" she said, expecting you to just drop your pants and ram balls deep inside her then and there but instead you knelt down between her thighs and leaned forward to kiss the puffy lips of her pussy, making the mechanic gasp and grip the workbench as she looked down to you. You were in turn staring back at her as your hands rubbed her legs before hooking under them and bringing them over your shoulder.

"You said you were unsatisfied, maybe this'll help ease into things?" You said before running your tongue over her pussy and Winry let out another gasp from the feeling, clenching her thighs a little before relaxing as she gave a nod and you started to lick her pussy as she started to moan softly. It felt weird having someone lick her down there but there was indeed pleasure to it as she kept her grip on the workbench to support her, her breaths shaking from the strange but pleasurable feeling.

So Winry sat back and let your tongue run over her folds, her juices made her pussy slick and you lavished oral attention on her while she moaned and held onto the desk. It really felt awkward to be letting you do this considering you're one of her regulars but she couldn't find it in herself to complain, instead opting to just let you have at it as she leaned back a little while moaning more and more. It felt nice to be having someone other than herself and something other than her finger to be pleasuring her with the goal of getting her off, it made it feel better in the sense she had no idea what you would do.

You knew that fact and took advantage of it as you lapped away at her folds and even pushed your tongue up against her clit which made Winry shudder and bite her bottom lip which you found rather sexy with that look she was giving you, encouraging you so your hooked one arm under her leg to reach a hand between them. Your thumb pushed up against her clit while two fingers parted her pussy lips so you could slip your tongue inside her.

Winry's response to this pleasurable invasion of her vagina along with the pressure on her clit was of a shudder as she moaned and mewled while biting her lip, eyes closing as she rolled her hips forward as more encouragement for you to eat her out and you happily did that while rubbing her thigh with your free hand. Safe to say, you never expected to be doing this when you returned to Winry's workshop but you couldn't complain as the noises she was making were a real turn on, there also being the fact you had found Winry very attractive so you thought it lucky albeit awkward to have walked in on her the way you did.

But that awkwardness seemed to have quickly dissipated as here you were eating Winry out as she moaned and gripped the desk in obvious enjoyment of the way your tongue lashed around inside her. And damn it, that way she was chewing her lip was driving you crazy, you wanted to just stand up and fuck her right then and there but you held back, that could wait a little longer and you knew it would be worth it both of you to wait that little longer. Besides, there was a sweet taste to her nectar as you swirl your tongue around inside her even more.

"Wow, his tongue feels amazing" the mechanic thought as she bowed her head a little, her thighs clenching against your head as you lapped your tongue inside her. She was enjoying the oral attention very much, wondering if she could create something to simulate this sense of stimulation. That would be difficult but if anyone could do it, Winry could.

For now though she didn't think much on any future plans as she just relished the way you ate her out, having never experienced cunnilingus before and she was enjoying it very much. She even went as far as to grope herself as you ran your tongue around her vaginal walls, her hand fondling her chest and tweaking her nipple as she looked down into your eyes with silent praise at the near masterful way you worked your tongue. It honestly felt so much better to have your tongue inside her than simply masturbating or even fucking herself with a wrench, just what has she been missing out on?

The answer to that question was a body wracking orgasm as Winry reached a peak of pleasure and clamped her thighs against your head as her leg fully locked around it, pulling you further between her legs as she came so that her juices gushed into your mouth and even then you kept swirling your tongue around inside her which made the mechanic shiver with pleasure at her orgasm.

The come down from the orgasm was slow and Winry kept your head trapped between her legs which left her open for more oral pleasure as you kept lapping your tongue inside her while pushing on her clit with your thumb. She whined and chewed on her bottom lip while still groping herself before eventually letting your head go and you stood up to see her flushed face as she stared at you with shaking breaths before commenting on how good that felt, saying that she has never been eaten out before. In truth, the only sexual experiences she has had have been through masturbation or with her tools so this was a nice change of pace in a way and she welcomed how you would choose to proceed.

This was where you stood up and your hands went to your pants, unfasten get them with an eagerness to continue that Winry shared as she kept her legs parted whole watching you drop your pants and free your raging hard on which made her stare as you got between her legs, hands pulling her closer to the edge as she saw a hunger in your eyes. You wanted this just as much as she did and so she welcomed you into her as you guided your cock to her pussy and then with a single shove forward you were inside her, a strange relief washing over you both.

A loud moan was elicited from Winry's mouth as she felt you stuff her full of cock, her head leaning back as she felt herself stretch out to accommodate you. She had never had sex with anyone before but due to her...proclivities of using her tools in less than appropriate ways meant that she had no hymen to take down, it made it easier for her to adjust to you.

As she calmed down, Winry pulled her head forward again to look into your eyes and reminded you that you couldn't tell anyone what you were doing here or what you had caught her doing; "it stays a secret, alright?" She said and you nodded as you brought her to the edge of the desk and started to thrust into her. An actual dick in comparison to tools was a no brainer as Winry could feel your stiffness inside her, her vaginal walls gripping on you so she could feel every inch of your shaft inside her and she whined from the way you stretched her out around your girth.

Then the thrusts; the machine that she created (and accidentally smashed) was rough and fast from the get go but it lacked any precision, but your thrusts? You had a focus, that no machine could replicate so she let you do as you felt you needed to in order to make you both feel good, not complaining as your hands gave her ass a squeeze as she sat on the desk. In fact, she kinda liked the way you groped her as you began thrusting with a pace.

For you, you couldn't believe that this was actually happening yourself. You really never expected this when arriving at Winry's shop but the hell if you would complain as this may be the one chance you got to fuck her. You really did find the eccentric mechanic attractive, her tomboyish charms really getting you interested and the way she basically drools over all machinery was rather cute. You were a regular to her shop so you got to see that side of her often but never would you have expected to be having sex with her.

Regardless to whether this seemed real or not you just kept thrusting, groping Winry's ass before even reaching a hand to fondle her chest as she mewled from the way your cock was digging into her needy cunt. There was a heat to her pussy as she gripped around you, almost snugly, as you were thrusting, then the feeling of her breath as she moaned from the pleasure was grazing your skin.

Her eyes were shut as she relished the feeling of sex and she even rolled her hips against yours as best she could while being sat on the workbench but you told Winry to let you do the work; "you've done a lot for me with your mechanic skills, it's only fair that I put in the effort this time" you said and she smiled before nodding for you to go ahead and so you shifted her a little and laid her down on the workbench as you were thrusting deeper into her gripping snatch.

She was moaning and you were groaning from the friction before you leaned down and caught one of her nipples in your mouth, sucking on it as the blonde's blue eyes stared at you. She was surprised by the sudden action but mewled from the suction on her tit, biting her lip again and you groaned at the expression on her face as if she knew it was a turn on. It was almost taunting really but you kept your composure as you knew Winry was wound up so you would build her up to immense pleasure by the time this was over, you just had to take it steady for now.

That was why even with a slight pace, the collisions of your pelvis to Winry's wasn't anything too aggressive yet as her softer moans were almost symphonic as you humped back and forth. Your lips were still closed around her tit, sucking on it as you stared up into her eyes, her arms wrapped around your head before she gasped as you little bit down on her nipple.

Her moans and mewls of pleasure were like music to your ears and you wanted so badly to hear more of them as they encouraged you on. The more she moaned the more you wanted to just fuck her senseless and you could tell that she was wanting that too but still you kept yourself composed the best you could but the more she moaned the harder it got, but then she made you look at her. You could see it in her eyes; she needed it badly and you were the only one that could give it to her now. What was it she needed? A hard fucking.

"Don't worry about holding back, just give it me" she whined and you couldn't help yourself as you slammed your hips forward, shoving yourself balls deep into Winry's cunt which made her back arch as she cried other before she had to wrap her arms and legs around you as you suddenly lifted her into the air. She wanted a good fucking then you would give it to her.

Another sharp intake of breath was made by the mechanic as her back was slammed up against the wall, her grip on you increasing as her words to really fuck her had seemed to set you off as your hips started to piston into her at a pace and intensity that she struggled to keep focus from but she was delighted all the same. She moaned louder for you, saying for you to give it to her hard and you obliged, looking into her eyes as she stared at you. Your hands gripped her ass, groping it as you slammed your hips against hers and you watched Winry's mouth fall open in a flow of moans that made it so you couldn't help yourself.

Your mouth crashed against hers, your tongue invading her mouth and she let out a surprised shriek into the kiss before closing her eyes as she tangled her limbs around you more. She was wholeheartedly returning the kiss and filled it with as much tongue as you were as you rammed into her needy cunt, groaning as she was gripping down on you so much but you knew she was enjoying it with how her fingers started to caress your face.

Winry's blue eyes stared into yours as you fucked her against the wall, ploughing her harder than the machine she and created did and what was better was that you weren't breaking down so easily even with how she clenched around you. You groaned at her vice like grip on your cock but still you kept going, tangling your tongue with hers as you hammered away at her needy hole for all she could take before she tilted her head back and cried out as she suddenly came, harder than any orgasm she has had before and it felt amazing but still you kept going. You kept fucking Winry to keep her on her paces and her eyes stared into yours as your lips pushed against hers again.

She cupped your face, fingers lacing in your hair as she returned the kiss again, your tongues dancing and battling intently as you slammed your hips against hers. You knew that you wouldn't last long if you kept it up like this but the look in Winry's eyes told you that she wanted you to stuff her full of your load, that gaze in her eyes basically demanded that you cum inside her never mind the fact she used her legs to pull you deeper into her.

She wanted you to cum inside her and that was what you were going to do as you broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting your tongues, before you drove deep into her and the mechanic's eyes glazed over with a haze as she felt you shoot a load inside her. Her body quaked and her voice trembled from the thick creampie before she hugged you tight as you held her against the wall for a moment so she could catch her breath, but you weren't done just yet as Winry could feel that you were still hard inside her and that made her smile. She wanted more as well and so told you to bend her over the workbench.

As if you needed telling; as Winry was telling you to do this you were already in the process of doing so. You realised you may have been a little harsh with how you bent her over but she said that it was fine and told you to just fuck her, not showing any shame in her vulgar, needy tone as she let out a shout as you penetrated her again.

You were quick to resume your thrusts, this time gripping her hips as you pumped your own back and forth. Winry's moans again filled the workshop as you ploughed her over the workbench she tinkers at; it was almost ironic that the place where she builds up her tension (even if she loves her work) was the same place that she was being relieved of it as you fucked her harder and harder by the second. It seemed almost inhuman but you were being driven by the slutty way she moaned for more, both of you losing your inhibitions as you pushed on the back of Winry's head so her cheek pressed against the desks and you saw the depraved grin on her face - she was loving this- and it made you fuck her even faster.

Back and forth your hips pumped, pushing and pulling Winry with you as she braced herself against the workbench. This was so much better than fingering herself or using a wrench, hell, not even her mechanised fuck toy could have made her feel this good as your cock just had the right shape and size to push deep into her and stuff her full. She was so glad that you walked in when you did or she may not have made the offer that got her this good lay.

A whorish expression was on Winry's face as she grinned, feeling you fuck her deeper, harder and faster with an inhuman ferocity that showed how pent up you were as well. It was clear that you needed a good fuck also and so this was a win-win scenario for you and her, you reaching a hand to her shoulder as you pushed her against the workbench even more before you looked to her bandana. Winry was so focused on the slamming hips against her ass that she didn't realise her bandana ripped away until a firm grip was made on her blonde locks and a tug pulled her head back as another hand kept her pushed against the workbench.

She tilted her head back to look at you as you pulled her hair, eyes glazed with lust and need as she whined from the rough handling that made her legs quake. It wasn't a whine of discomfort but one of delight as the harsh handling got her pussy gushing with heated need as she pushed back to your thrusts.

Who knew that Winry Rockbell, the adorably eccentric mechanic was so into rough handling? You certainly didn't but the way she moaned for you and the look on her face as her head tilted back to stare at you before your lips clamped over hers and your tongue again invaded her mouth all turned you on more. You were just going at it like a man possessed, all inhibitions gone as you reamed Winry's cunt with your cock, ploughing her deep and hard as you tugged on her hair before gripping her chin as your tongue swirled in her mouth while she accepted all the blissful aggressive with delight.

Sweat formed in beads on your forehead as your hips pumped back and forth, Winry's tightness clenching down on you which made you groan into the kiss as she sucked in your tongue. Her eyes stared into yours as her lips closed in your tongue, her gaze telling you to pump another load into her and you couldn't deny her wishes as you let go of her hair and gripped her wrists, tugging her arms behind her as you slammed balls deep into her once more.

Winry arched her back as she felt herself grip down on you with another mind numbing orgasm as she also felt a second viscous load fill her up. It felt so warm, so incredible that if she didn't feel exhausted then she may have said for you to fuck her all night but even you showed fatigue so you both agreed on this being where you cut it to an end. You laid Winry over her workbench so when you pulled out she wouldn't fall, you slowly retracting yourself from her gripping snatch as she didn't seem to want to let go of you as your cock was all that kept your cum from spilling out of her.

As you removed yourself, your semen spilled from Winry's well-fucked pussy and she let out a whine as you both took a minute to calm down before taking a moment to get dressed again. It was once she pulled her tube top over her breasts again that she addressed you with a smile and said how she enjoyed that very much, you rubbing the back of your neck as you asked if you were too rough but she kissed your cheek and said it was fine.

"We can't tell anyone though, it's our little secret" she laughed and you nodded before she asked what it was that you forgot earlier but you couldn't remember yourself so figured you may as well head home with how late it was getting, Winry nodded before waving you off.

However, before you left her workshop, she called after you and you looked back as she leaned against her workbench. "Do pay more visits regularly, maybe we can work on a discount for you" she winked and you went tight lipped at the offer. You stammered out that you would keep it in mind before leaving Winry as she giggled at how nervous you got after fucking her so intently.

"He's cute" she thought before looking at the smashed mechanical penis. "Sorry little buddy, seems I won't have need for you now" she spoke to no one as she scooped up the pieces and threw them in a pile of scraps before closing up shop for the night. She was exhausted after such a rutting and could do with some rest, heaven knows that she would be getting a good night sleep after such a good fuck.


End file.
